Infection
by Zephyr169
Summary: So I was listening to my music when a funny zombie song came on. Thus this idea was born. AU Avengers/Zombie. Warning Character Death, and violence. Rating may go up to M. Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here is another story. It's an AU and I hope you enjoy it. Warning there is violence so this may have to be rated M later on, Just in case. Sorry but I don't want it taken down. Now with that please enjoy. :)**

Chapter 1

* * *

Bruce's POV

"Doctor Banner! There's another one!" My assistant screamed from the door.

"Dammit! I can't work like this Margret!" I yelled at her.

I was currently examining the remains of one of the creatures. I took several samples of the brain matter. The head of the once human had been blow apart. The results of a shotgun. I grimaced as I worked. I could hear the monsters attacking the lab. Banging sounded from the door that Margret was currently blocking up with extra equipment.

"Doctor Banner! We must leave!" She screeched.

Glass shattered and she let out a shriek. I sighed. I grabbed all the samples and liquids I could and shoved them in the satchel along with any light weight equipment. More bangs and the door started to give way. I swore under my breath. I opened the back door and grabbed Margret's wrist. We took the back door. I pulled out my pistol and we descended the long staircase. I opened the door at the bottom slowly. Checking the hallway I lead the way out of the dark building. Upon opening the final door. I saw four of the creatures turn our way and charge. Two used to be colleges, one was a woman I'd never seen before, and the fourth was a small child. I raised the gun and shot three times. The three adults fell dead once again. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to shoot the little girl sprinting towards us. Margret knew and took the gun from my hands. One more shot rang out and the girl dropped. I turned to Margret. She was sobbing. I grabbed her hand and we ran into the town. We were the only ones left. Everyone else we had known were gone. And yet we continued. I looked for a cure as we looked for any other survivors.

* * *

Steve's POV

I shot another monster in the head trying to push the thought that it used to be another human being from my mind. I was here to protect the people and yet they continued to die around me. The radio buzzed and I lifted it up.

"This is Steve Rogers, what's your report." To my relief Barton was on the other end.

"Steve it's me Clint. I'm bringing some non contaminated back to the camp. Could really use you help though. I'm on the corner of 7th. Think you can make it?" He chuckled.

"I'll be right over Clint. Hang tight." I replied.

I pocketed the radio and sprinted down the streets shooting any creatures I saw. Turning the corner I bare witness to one of the monsters attack a child. I swore as the thing bit the poor little boy's arm. His scream rang out and as I shot the monster in the head he turned his hopeful pleading eyes on me. I felt tears fall down my face. The boy took five steps towards me before he realized I hadn't lowered my weapon. His gaze grew fearful, bright blue eye's filling with tears. He looks down at the bite in his arm and sobs. The boy takes one more step before falling to the ground convulsing. Bile expels itself from the poor kid and I watch as his body stills. The little boy was dead, and now the monster comes. He twitches. Then raises his head. His once fearful blue eyes are now filled with blood. I watch as he gets to his feet and advances slowly at first then charges. I pull the trigger and the boy falls never to get up again. The radio buzzes again.

"Hey anytime Steve!" Clint yells.

"I'm almost there." I choke out.

"hey man what happened?" He picked up the emotion.

"Nothing. I'll be there soon." I start sprinting.

Turning onto another street I could hear the terrified screams of civilians. I ran faster and turned to the left to see twenty or more creatures chasing a mob of people with Clint at the back shooting his bow at the monsters. I ran over to Clint's side and started firing at the infected.

"Glad you could make it." Clint yelled.

"Where's Natasha?" I yelled back over the sounds of screams and growls.

"Talking with her father. She thinks she can convince him to let her out of camp." Clint laughed.

"Why she'd ever want out is beyond me." I replied.

"Ya well, it's Nat. What do you expect?" I laughed.

"True." We started to fall back as more infected emerged.

Herding the group in the direction of the camp we picked off the last few creatures and then lead the way. The large metal walls surrounding a portion of the city was a sight to behold. The large doors opened to reveal thirty armed men who slowly led the civilians inside checking them for any bites. I smiled. Amidst all the death and destruction there was still life, still hope. The large gates closed behind us with a loud slam.

* * *

Loki's POV

The door opened and Sif entered the hut closely followed by Fandral, Volstag, Hogan, and Thor brought up the rear. I sighed in relief. The infection had wiped out millions of people and for all we new we were the last survivors. I pushed that thought from my mind refusing to think about Mother. Sif took off her pack and started emptying it of provisions, cans of vegetables, meat and fruit, bottles of water, and juice. I was left behind every time. They claimed it was to make sure the hut stayed safe. And every time they left I worried for Thor's safety. After that night we were never the same. The death of our parents was burned into our memories forever.

* * *

_Father had arrived home from work earlier than normal. Mother met him at the door as I peeked around the corner. Father's hands fumbled with the locks and he tried to quite mother._

"_What's happened?" She asked._

_But Father just put a finger to his lips. Then he went through the house grabbing any canned goods, bottled water. Thor came stomping down the stairs and Father whirled around glaring at my brother with such ferocity. He handed the now full back pack to Thor and started to fill another one. Mother walked over to him and started to help fill another. She turned and handed the pack to me. I slipped it on. She knelt down in front of me and held my head in her hands._

"_Loki. I want you to take care of your brother. No matter what happens, keep each other safe. Do you understand?" She whispered._

_I nodded._

"_But what is happening Mother?" I whispered back._

_She only shook her head._

_'Go get something warm on darling, and hurry, quietly." She added._

_I nodded and went upstairs to my room. I searched through my closet looking for survival gear. I may be a kid but I knew something bad was happening and we were leaving. I put on a black top, some dark jeans, and a black and green zip up jacket. I found my hiking boots as well. When I was finished I looked around for a moment longer and picked up a photograph of our family. Tucking it into the pocket of my pack I went downstairs to see Thor already waiting. Mother came down the stairs behind me. Father was looking out the window with a grim expression. There was a scream from the street and the sound of breaking glass._

"_What's happening Father?" I whispered._

_He looked down at me and then back out the window. He sighed._

"_There's an infection. It kills people, then they come back as monsters. You must never be bitten." I nodded and we went to the back door._

_We were almost there when someone hit the vase. There was a loud crash and we all just stood staring at the smashed porcelain. For a few seconds there was no sound then the windows were broken and monsters, things that used to be people broke into our house. They growled and snarled as they launched themselves at us. Father pushed me to the door. And I ran to it. Opening the door I stood there watching as Thor was thrown a gun by Father. Mother had her own and they were all shooting the intruders. I just watched in horrified fascination as they killed the monsters. But it couldn't last. The gunshots were attracting more. They forced themselves through the windows over their fallen kind. They started to circle around back as well. _

"_We Must Go!" I yelled._

"_Then Go!" Father yells._

_Thor turns to me and nods. We sprint out of the house. I looked back in time to see Mother start to leave as well. that's when one of the creatures tackled her. I cried out._

"_No! Mother!" She looks up at me._

_Her blue eyes meet mine and she offers me one last smile before the creature bites her neck. She cries out in pain. I start to run back to her but Thor grabbed my arm dragging me back into the woods. Mother lays there unmoving and we both stop staring at our dead mother. Father runs out of the house shooting more of the infected. He sees Mother._

"_Frigga! No!" He looks up at us and starts to follow._

"_Mother! Stop Thor! Look she's fine! See?!" I yelled._

_Mother was starting to stand up. She stumbles to her feet. Father hearing what I had yelled turned around to see her. I start to head back to Mother but stop when her gaze meets mine. Only this time it wasn't friendly. Her once blue eyes were a blood red, tears of blood falling from them. Thor grabbed my arm again and I watched as Father shot once more. Mother fell over dead a bullet in her head. I heard screaming as her body fell and Father was covered in the creatures. I couldn't breath and realized Thor's hand was over my mouth. He whispered that it would be okay as he dragged me through the forest away from the carnage._

* * *

I shook the memory from my head. Thor had come and sat next to me. He wiped the tears from my face. That was two years ago. He pulled me into a hug.

"I know, Loki. I know." Thor whispered.

I nodded. It was over and now we had to look after each other. We had to survive. I pulled out the picture of our family and looked at the fading colors. It felt like only yesterday that we were all sitting around eating dinner, Thor back from college to visit. I smiled. The memories of pranking our neighbors with Mother. All the happy days played in my mind. Why did this have to happen?

* * *

Tony's POV

I searched every room for Pepper but had no luck. I broke down doors yelling her name. I didn't care if those creatures found me as long as I could find Pepper. I heard a growl behind me and turned to see Pepper standing in the doorway. I sighed with relief and started to walk over to her. Then I saw her eyes. They were blood red and dripping tears of crimson.

"No. No please no. Pep. No." She started to advance and I let out a sob.

Pepper was gone. She was now a monster trying to kill me. But I couldn't bring myself to shoot her. Even though she would kill me I still couldn't raise the gun. Instead I turned and jumped out the window. I was two stories up and I grunted as I hit the ground. I took off into the city. I could hear Pepper chasing me but didn't look back. I ran to the large metal walls. When I reached them I pounded on the doors.

"Let me in! Please!" I screamed.

Nothing happened so I pounded harder.

"Please! I'm being chased! Please just open the door." I sank to my knees.

Slowly the doors started to open and I was pulled in. A single gunshot split the air and I turned to see Pepper fall. I couldn't stop the tears. The man searched me for bites and then lead me inside.

* * *

**AN: Just to clear any confusion. Loki and Thor lived down in Kansas so they were more towards the start of the whole thing. It takes them two years to reach New York. The zombies took about the same amount of time. When the people of New York heard about what was going on they started to build the metal walls. So Loki and Thor and the Warriors are outside New York. And New York has been attacked a couple times. Steve, Clint and Nat were part of the army who built the wall. Tony and Pepper had been hiding in the city slowly making their way to the wall. (They had just got back from vacation when it had spread to their area. Trapping them before they could get to safety.) And Loki and Thor and his friends were just trying to find someone out there who still lived, slowly but surely making their way to New York. Now I hope that clears up any confusion.**

**Please, please, please! review. I want to know you guys are actually reading the stuff I post. :)  
Oh and on another note I have started watching Doctor Who. Starting with the 9th doctor. YAY! XD So please no spoilers. lol **

**Love you all and thanks so much. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in FOREVER**

**Just to clear any confusion. Loki and Thor lived down in Kansas so they were more towards the start of the whole thing. It takes them two years to reach New York. The zombies took about the same amount of time. When the people of New York heard about what was going on they started to build the metal walls. So Loki and Thor and the Warriors are outside New York. And New York has been attacked a couple times. Steve, Clint and Nat were part of the army who built the wall. Tony and Pepper had been hiding in the city slowly making their way to the wall. (They had just got back from vacation when it had spread to their area. Trapping them before they could get to safety.) And Loki and Thor and his friends were just trying to find someone out there who still lived, slowly but surely making their way to New York. Now I hope that clears up any confusion so.**

**OH! Ages! **

**Tony = 22**

**Pepper = was 22**

**Fury = 44**

**Natasha = 20**

**Clint = 20**

**Steve = 23**

**Frigga = was 47**

**Odin = was 48**

**Thor = 23**

**Loki = 19**

**Sif = 20**

**Fandral = 24**

**Hogan = 25**

**Volstag = 23**

**Bruce = 22**

**Margret = 19**

**On with the story! XD**

Thor's POV

We had found a new house farther to the north east on our last scouting trip. I had told Loki and we were packing up. When we were sure we had everything we left the small hut. The run-down house had no other way to describe it. We trekked through the streets getting closer and closer to the skyscrapers of New York. The outbreak had started in California so this was out last hope. Maybe some people still lived free of the disease. As we got closer I could see a shining metallic structure in the distance. I paused and took out the binoculars the group had found. I focused on the shining spot and gasped. There was a giant metal wall. I slowly handed the binoculars around the group and we all let out breathless laughs. We weren't the only ones. Others still had to be alive. The wall looked fairly new. We continued our trek to the new house we had scouted out before. When we reached it I pulled out some planks from the shed and we quietly boarded up the windows and doors. The sun slowly sank in the sky and I turned to see Loki was nowhere to be found.

"Loki?" I called out quietly.

No reply. I glanced at my friends but they shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. No one had seen Loki. I started to panic and climbed the stairs quickly. I checked every room and stopped short when I heard the choked sob come from outside. I whirled around to see one of the rooms had a balcony that lead onto the roof. I slowly opened the glass door and saw Loki laying against the wall. His head was buried in his arms, his knees pulled to his chest. I slowly sat down next to him and wrapped a comforting arm around his shaking form. We sat there for hours. The sun slid down behind the horizon and slowly the stars popped into view. I nudged him and he lifted his tear stained face to the sky and we sat there in the growing cold watching the universe go by. Finally he spoke.

"They're really gone aren't they. Never to return." It was a statement and needed no response but I nodded anyway.

"Why did it have to be them, Thor?" He choked out.

I sighed.

"I don't know. But we cant give up now. We're so close Loki. Look over there." I pointed towards the metal wall, lights shining from inside.

"There's still people out there. We can make it. We mustn't give up. Mother wouldn't want us to." I trailed off and we drifted into silence.

Bruce's POV

I opened my eyes to see the small crack in the wall spilling golden sunlight into the abandoned house. I slowly sat up my back and legs ached from all the running and hiking we'd done. We were just outside New York. The last colony of living people. I sat up and looked over at the sleeping form of Margret and decided against waking her. Crawling over to the packs I sorted through the samples and the little equipment we had left. I stopped when I heard voices in the distance. I slowly stood and peeked out the grimy window only to see a group of teenagers hiking through the empty woods.

"Come on Volstag! You cant stop now we're almost there!" A blond male yelled to his slacking companion.

"Is it time for a break yet? I would love a snack, guys come on." The red haired boy complained.

"No. There isn't time. We need to reach the wall before sunset, so hurry up!" The only female in the group yelled at Volstag this time.

_The wall! They're heading to the colony too!_

I ran to the door and opened it waving my hands in the air. They froze as they turned to me.

"Wait!" I made my way till I was only ten feet from the group.

"Could my assistant and I accompany you on your way to the Wall please? We have samples that could help in finding a cure." I prayed they would accept.

The blond male from earlier started to shake his head but a tug on his arm caught his attention. A younger boy with black hair and green eyes whispered to the 'leader' of the group and seemed to change his mind. He turned back to me and gave a curt nod.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I turned back to the house we had camped in and ran.

"Margret! Margret get up! We're heading to the wall!" I grabbed the packs and tossed one to her as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on Dr. Banner?" She asked her voice still muffled by sleep.

"We have an escort so to speak. Come on lets go we need to leave." I finished packing everything and helped her to her feet and we joined the small group outside.

After a few introductions we were on out way to the steadily growing Wall.

Steve's POV

I had been patrolling the outside of the south wall when I saw the small group of people running towards me. There were four zombies chasing them. I ran forward but was helpless to watch as the red head at the rear tripped.

The zombies launched themselves at the poor boy and ripped into him. One of his companions Screamed and pulled out a long strip of metal. He ran forward and started slicing into the distracted zombies.

The screaming, and noises from the zombies themselves drew more to our location. Soon the dark haired teen wasn't fight just the four from before who had eaten his friend but ten more surrounded him. The blond broke off and went to assist him closely followed by the female.

Several more cries came from the four remaining members of the group but they continued toward me knowing I was their ticket inside to safety. As I radioed in telling the soldiers to open the door we all looked back at the overwhelmed teens fighting for their lives and their fallen comrades. They knew there was no way out but they were determined to take as many of those creatures as they could with them.

The doors opened and I pushed the four people inside. I watched as they were patted down by the guards and checked over by the nurses. They seemed scared, yet relieved to have made it. And the sorrow of losing their friends was all too evident in the tears streaming down their faces. I looked away unable to see such suffering and knowing I could do nothing to fix it.

Tony's POV

I had been in the lab messing with the equipment when the door opened to reveal a nerdy looking guy with brown hair and a woman with short curly blond hair both carrying packs with vials and samples.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Banner and this is my assistant Margret. I hear you're a genius. Would you like to help me work on a cure for this damn thing?" He asked holding out his hand.

I took it and nodded.

"Hell ya."

We set to work immediately.

* * *

**Soooo? How was it? Sorry its short but I've been So busy lately and life really gets in the way of this stuff. Please review I hope you enjoyed it hehe**


End file.
